


i tend to lose myself

by Umberknux



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Slow as hell, but hey theres no kinessie out here, ooc to wild extents, probably too domestic for the realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umberknux/pseuds/Umberknux
Summary: kinessa is a night owl who finds a conversation about life and love with zigs late into the night





	i tend to lose myself

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this is the first time i've written in a very long time, but kinessie has taken over my life and theres so little content so i have to supply it myself. i try and breathe life into kinessie at my blog kinessie.tumblr.com.

Kinessa was a real night owl, a trait she picked up from her youth that carried on through her life. Every night she found herself asleep at a different point in the early morning, not entirely through choice, the bounty hunter’s mind just seemed more active in those hours.

The problem with the night was that everyone seems to become independent, there's no one to talk to after midnight, you’re kept to yourself and your own emotions have space to roam free. Kinessa always struggled with this. She always had so much to say and express, though, bounty hunting taught her a lot about staying silent.

Pacing around her study with an open book in one hand and a glass of water in the other, Kinessa was pushing herself through another long night. She tried going to sleep at the same time as her partner, but the internal body clock of a night owl wasn’t taking kindly to being asleep at a measly eleven o’ clock. After making sure her girlfriend was sound asleep, Kinessa slipped out of bed, finding herself in her current situation in the study.

The book being read kept her interested, _Exotic Birds of the Realm and its Regions_ , obviously one of Cassie’s books, still interesting. Kinessa read on about the _Flame-tipped Wagtail_ , native to northernly Sun Spire. _This bird is barely the size of my hand, but it’s still a fierce predator?_ _Good job, little buddy_. She thought happily to herself. The next page detailed on birds native to drier climates, Kinessa went to take a sip of her water but found that the glass was almost empty. _Guess that’s a signal I should try and sleep again._

As she walked towards the bathroom, Kinessa heard a faint tapping from inside. She turned on the light and found a creature a few times bigger than the _Flame-tipped Wagtail_. Tapping its beak on the faucet, Zigs had never looked more determined in his life.

“Did I forget to fill your water bowl again? Shit, sorry Zigs.” Kinessa scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, Zigs was her toughest critic at the best of times. He let out his almost signature squawk of dissatisfaction and flew to perch on Kinessa’s shoulder as she let the water run.

Zigs sipped at the water, Kinessa looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was tousled more than usual, bags were prominent under her eyes, practically begging her to go to sleep. She adjusted the strap on her tank top which was slightly off the shoulder, “I’m really pulling off this disheveled look, don’t you think?” Kinessa said to Zigs, who ruffled his feathers in acknowledgement, but didn’t stop drinking.

After a moment longer of the water running, talons clicked against the sink to signify the bird was finished drinking. Kinessa turned the faucet off and scratched Zigs’ head, “We should both be off to bed now, it’s pretty late.” She read the clock outside the door, half past midnight. A flash of red swooped past her and down the corridor towards the study, the opposite direction of Zigs’ perch.

“Zigs! I said bed!” Kinessa turned off the bathroom light and walked back to the study, Zigs was tapping his beak at the sliding door to the balcony. The bounty hunter put a hand on her hip and sighed, “Alright, five minutes,” she opened the door and Zigs flew out. Kinessa stepped outside, the air was humid and the night silent. The door closed behind her with a loud click. _I hope that doesn’t wake Cass._

Kinessa rested her elbows on the railing and looked out into the forest below. Zigs was perched on a branch, but it didn’t take him long to get bored of that and come back to sit next to Kinessa, “What I’d give to be able to fly like you, bird boy,” she chuckled, “being able to get away from all the bullshit of bounty hunting and maybe get a good nights sleep.” Zigs preened his feathers, “Now don’t get me wrong!” Kinessa smiled, “I love bounty hunting, but if I see one more bounty on an Aico then I’m gonna lose it."

Zigs looked up at her like he was prompting her to talk more, “Sometimes I wish everything was a little more domestic. All my life I’ve been told that all I’m good for is my keen eye. Put a gun in my hand and money on the table and I’ll do it. Thought that was gonna be my life,” she brushed a hand through her short brown hair, an anxious tick, “I left the military, I left the only two guys I considered my parents and went out into the world alone. I never suited being alone-“

Before Kinessa could finish her sentence, the balcony door slid open, she spun around to see her partner, Cassie, leaning in the doorway. Kinessa flushed, “Fuck, I’m sorry, I should’ve been quieter,”

“Nah, it’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping too well anyway,” the huntress shut the door behind her and stood next to her girlfriend, “looks like we’re all having a late night,” she petted Zigs, who was happily welcoming his owner. _At least he likes someone_. Kinessa joked in her head.

“So what were you two talking about?” Cassie asked, she put her arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her closer to her side.

“Just talking about life and stuff, you wouldn’t imagine how much Zigs has to say! Did you know he was a war criminal?” The pair laughed. It fell silent once again, both women looking out into the distance, Zigs took flight, leaving them be.

Kinessa stopped staring at the trees to stare at Cassie. Her features were perfectly illustrated in the moonlight; her bright eyes, the soft curve of her face, hundreds of tiny freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, “You’re beautiful.” Kinessa said simply.

Cassie turned her head and smiled so sweetly that the bounty hunter was in fear of catching toothache, “Thank you, although I think you’re the prettier one out here tonight.” Kinessa rest her head on her partner’s shoulder.

“I was talking earlier about how I kind of lost myself after leaving the military. No direction, just bounty hunting.” Cassie stayed silent, letting Kinessa spill out her emotions freely, “that was until I met you. You pulled me out of that just by existing, you actually saw me as a person with layers and feelings, not just a body with a gun. And I hadn’t had that in a long, long time.” She pulled her girlfriend into a hug, it was warmly accepted.

“I love you, Cassie. Thanks for all you’ve done for me, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’ve never been more grateful to spend my life with another person.” Although Kinessa’s face was buried into her shoulder, she knew Cassie was tearing up. They pulled apart and her tears were wiped.

“I can’t think of spending my time with anyone else,” the huntress’ voice wavered, “you’re so much more than a bounty hunter, how people didn’t take the time to see that is beyond me. Now you have so many friends and people who genuinely care about you, and you’ve made me the luckiest woman in the Realm letting me stay by your side.”

The pair stared at each other with tired, but loving eyes. Kinessa leaned in for a kiss, but before she could, Zigs swooped in and perched on Cassie’s shoulder, “All worn out, Zigs?” she giggled. The bird squawked in agreement, “alright, let's get you inside. We all need sleep,” she smiled at Kinessa.

“Yeah, come on bird brain!”

Zigs may have been tired, but he had enough energy to peck Kinessa in the head.


End file.
